


Melt from Mind to Skin

by thenthekneehits



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's modus operandi stops working. For better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt from Mind to Skin

Link was so far gone that the wet spot formed onto the desk by the rubbing of his open mouth did nothing to distract him. His chest was fully leaning on the desk, the position a slight stretch for his hamstrings due to his straightened legs. The little hint of pain combined with intense pleasure had him constantly on edge of buckling over, but he didn’t, too focused on the scenario playing inside his mind to dare move a muscle.

Rhett just wouldn’t move. He was teasing him. He was waiting for him to come just from the feel of him inside. He was forcing Link’s torso and face to stay right up against the desk with one forceful hand on his back.

Link badly wanted to bend his knees and rub his thighs together somehow to make the object inside him budge even the slightest bit. He showed restraint and stayed in his position — Rhett would want him to. Eventually Rhett would begin to move, he’d pound inside with the swaying movements Link knew felt the best.

In the back of his mind Link was aware of the fact that that would not be happening, but he had to focus on his fantasy in order to be able to bring himself over the edge with an unmoving but buzzing vibrator in him. He would be able to achieve this through playing on the idea of waiting. Waiting for more until just the wait already gets to be too much. The wait for Rhett, for his rough arms around his waist and his breath at his neck, for his hips slapping against Link’s.

This wasn’t something Link did often. He didn’t want to do it often. He wasn’t sure he wanted to do it at all, but he needed to. He knew he needed to. Originally just touching his dick to the thought of Rhett was enough — better than enough — but when it lost its immediate thrill Link’s guilt began to seep into the moment and he couldn’t keep going. He needed something that could truly distract him from anything but the simple idea of Rhett touching him. Playing with his hole had supplied that distraction for a long time. It intensified Link’s feelings of guilt and shame afterwards, but it felt so much more real, so much like something that would really happen that Link lost himself in the moment.

Whenever he got too used to one thing, the bad feelings would begin to trickle in every time. He had to keep doing something more intense. He had even stolen Rhett’s shirts. Once his underwear. God, he wanted to do that again.

Eventually he came to the studio late at night. It was his and Rhett’s place. Just theirs. Their families had nothing to do with the place — it was almost like he and Rhett had an apartment of their own, just the two of them (and some cleaning staff or whatever the crew would be in that scenario).

The studio never made him feel bad. It was his safe place. It was the symbol of his relationship with Rhett and everything they had achieved together in their lifetimes. It was the place where Link could forget that they had other important people in their lives. Rhett was it. Rhett and Link. That’s it.

Link liked to get his system cleared in many different parts of the studio, but the GMM desk was the best. It seemed like something Rhett would want to do, if he ever wanted to do anything. Fuck Link against the desk, probably make him beg and make sure that they would both remember what had happened the next time they filmed an episode. Oh gosh, would Rhett even want to film it? Just for them, of course.

Glancing at the ever-present camera, Link’s arousal heightened again. He desperately wanted to learn what Rhett liked. He’d learn to like whatever the other man liked. Rhett was kinky, Link knew. He would know of things Link didn’t even dream of, even though all Link did was dream.

Link’s frustration grew and he began to consider giving in and touching himself. He quickly regained control and vivid fantasies filled his mind again, pushing him towards the edge. He panted harder, wet open mouth uncomfortably adhered to the desk. Rhett’s hands, his beard, his hipbones, everything rubbing somewhere on Link, coloring his skin from friction and the flush of happiness—

The vibrator was pulled out of him and a hand slammed onto the desk to his right. Link instantly knew it was Rhett and dread flared up his back. Rhett would be mad. He would be disgusted. Link’s knees began to finally buckle and his eyes immediately stung. He didn’t think he was even comprehending the situation and he had no idea what to do, had always pushed the idea of getting caught away from his mind. Link was frozen. Wondering why Rhett was at the studio didn’t even cross his mind.

Rhett’s forearms wrapped around the low part of Link’s stomach that hung off the desk. They were warm. Link let out a gasp. Rhett wasn’t saying anything at all. Link didn’t dare look back at him, kept his cheek firmly pressed to the surface of the desk and his eyes closed.

Rhett’s hands gently relocated to Link’s hips. He grabbed onto the bones with increasing force until Link’s cold dread began to dissipate, placed with heat that flared his face and warmed him down to the tips of his fingers. He knew the meaning of a touch like that.

Link still didn’t dare to speak and he believed that Rhett felt the same way — would it break everything? All Link could think of was how badly he wanted this, right now. Words would force him out of the warm, safe bubble Rhett’s silent touch had formed.

There was a zipper opening. Oh, it was really happening. Now he desperately needed Rhett to speak. Link’s loose hole inadvertently constricted in anticipation, then loosened even further upon realizing its emptiness, making space for what Link wanted. The simple movement felt so pleasurable after the past few moments that Link had to moan.

The sound of jeans falling to Rhett’s ankles accompanied the gentle, breathed-out question of “please”. Link opened his eyes and turned his face. The sight of Rhett, honest-to-god Rhett, his hair somehow in disarray and his face lax from breathing through his mouth, the muscles of his arms clenched all the way up to his shoulders from how hard he was holding onto Link’s hips, and his eyes, the pleading and the desperation in them, made Link’s face break out into both the shakiest and widest smile he could recall having ever made.

Rhett let out a loud breath, his face imitating Link’s smile as he leaned down to rest on top of Link’s back. His stare into Link’s eyes intensified as he lifted one hand off his hip and guided himself inside.

Rhett was spreading warmth everywhere on Link. The man’s back was on fire from touch with Rhett’s chest. He felt himself spread open further than he’d ever been before, but his hole accommodated the intrusion with nothing but softness. He was so pliant under Rhett, so trusting and warm he felt like a puddle of hot chocolate.

When Rhett’s hips came in contact with his cheeks, Link tensed everywhere. He could feel Rhett’s balls up against him. He was all the way inside and Link had never felt so good, but he needed even more of him.

When Rhett’s hips began to back away Link got what he wanted — friction, movement. He moaned Rhett’s name, just once; he couldn’t help himself.

Rhett moved slowly but with force enough to make Link feel like the man wanted to melt into him. Link wanted it, too.

When Rhett’s hands on his hips moved to crawl up between the desk and Link’s chest, grabbing on, his entire body wrapped around the smaller man, the all-encompassing touch combined with a change in how Rhett felt inside him made Link lose it. He whimpered as he shot off all over the desk, the come reaching Rhett’s arms underneath Link’s chest.

For a while Link was unaware of anything but the pleasure and Rhett’s now faster rocking into his still tightened hole. He came to when Rhett stilled and moved his face right next to Link’s, bending the smaller man’s upper body to accommodate the position. Link felt their shared warm, panted breaths, and had never imagined anything could be like this.

They kissed and tears trailed down Link’s face. Rhett began to stiffen again — something that had never happened to him so fast before — and pushed himself back inside, effectively distracting Link from thoughts of the future, how this may never happen again and how all his fantasies would be ruined because they paled in comparison to this. All he could process was Rhett’s warmth and the teenage-like excitement over touching their tongues together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be studying tonight, but instead I wrote a drabble of porn.
> 
> It's also midnight so I didn't really check the language on this very well, let me know if you see bad mistakes and I'll fix 'em at some point!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: thenthekneehits


End file.
